


Of bruises and less visible injuries

by orphan_account



Series: Angie [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff, Gen, Pillow & Blanket Forts, he wakes her up from a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the night after Philip and Angelica's altercation, and Angie predictably has a nightmare.Philip makes sure to wake her up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly after the events of 'How Eliza beat up a grown man'
> 
> Read that fic first, or at least the last chapter of it to get context for this story.

The way that the Hamilton family sorted rooms was trying at times. 

You see, there were not enough bedrooms for all the children to get their own. For the family of ten there were only six bedrooms.

Everyone had to room with someone else because of it, and to not show favoritism despite the fact that two of the kids could have gotten their own rooms the last room was turned into an office instead and everyone was left with a roommate. 

"It will prepare you for college and your adult life!" Alexander Hamilton, the children's father had claimed. 

All the kids that were old enough to have complicated thoughts of their own were sure it had more to do with the fact that their dad really didn't want to give up his office. 

Angelica Hamilton was more than happy at the way it was arranged one night when she woke up from a nightmare.

She had to share a room with her older brother, Philip. They were the two oldest kids and dealing with him was the easiest of all her siblings.   
Her and Philip had been best friends as long as she could remember. They were constants in each other's lives. With all the moving around and political shit that happens in their lives it is good to have a friend who can't leave. 

When she woke up abruptly from her nightmare she clutched her throat, the bruising sadly hadn't gotten any better since they left the hospital the day before.

She was hit by another thrown pillow as she gingerly touched the bruising.

"Psssttt!" Stage whispered a voice from the other side of the room. 

"What Philip?" She rasped out. Oh yeah this was such a good time for her voice. 

"Are you awake Angie?"

"I am now, what did you want?"

You were having a nightmare. "I can't sleep and if I can't sleep then neither can you."

How did you know I wanted to be awoken?   
"You didn't have to wake me up Philip."

You were thrashing and saying no in hoarse whispers I was so worried you would dream about what happened. "Of course I did. I have to use my big brother assholeness for something."

It's the middle of the night and i can barely go above a whisper the way my throat is. "I won't be much company. I'm sure you can barely even hear me right now Phil."

"Well then we should get closer together, make a pillow fort for old times sake. Come on the middle of the room is calling me Ang!" He turned on the light by his bed so she could see the room. He was smiling at her. 

"Only if we change into our best onesies first Philip."

"I call the bathroom first!" He said grabbing a random one out of an open drawer near his bed and dashed to the open bathroom door. Goddammit. 

Angie took a great deal of care to pick out her favorite one since Philip was obviously going to take forever in there, like usual. 

The biggest one she had was the one she picked. It wouldn't constrict her theorist and make her think of hands squeezing it and the hood could make her feel more wrapped up in safety. 

When Philip came out she dashed in and quickly changed, only to find Philip having started it without her.   
"Isn't the whole point doing it together Philip?"

"If I wanted to wait until the oceans rise enough to drown us I would wait but since I do want to get into this thing before dawn I thought I would start without you." He shot back getting another pillow from Angie's bed to use in the fort. Her bed was nearly bare at this point. Damn it again. 

"You're confusing how long I take with how long you take. Again."

"Sure Ang."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

In pillow forts everything seems softer and safer. When it's made as professionally as the two Hamilton children have learned to do over the years. 

Tonight they made Angie's favorite kind, one with walls and a ceiling.   
They strung clothesline string from one anchor point to another and made sure their blankets were up to the task. 

Shortly after they climbed in and lost all sense of direction for the room the fort was in Philip nodded off to sleep. 

Angie watched him sleep for several moments. He said he was sleepless earlier so why would he fall asleep so quickly?

(He was exhausted, staying up all night for two nights in a row. He had to make sure he could wake up Angie if she had a nightmare. Her voice was so quiet he might not wake up for her nightmares if he slept. So he didn't. He was so tired.....)

While she pulled a blanket over her brother and layed down a foot or so away from him, (their fort was the size of a two person tent anyways so Angie wouldn't get overwhelmed by how close she would have to be to her brother) she wondered if it were possible to just have a permanent blanket and pillow fort somewhere. In here was no good, it would be too cramped to keep here. 

No what she needed was a big enough space to make a fort in that no one else went to, far enough out of the way so she could be alone if she so wished it.....

Maybe she would try the attic. It's been abandoned for so long by the family that it would be the last spot anyone would check. 

It was perfect.

Just like this pillow fort. It made her feel safe enough to fall asleep. 

(The next morning when Lizzie came in to tackle them awake she was more than happy enough to climb inside the pillow fort and cuddle her brother and sister for a while.   
The three year old thought they made the best pillow forts in the world after all)

**Author's Note:**

> i thought you would appreciate the fluff since I ripped everyone's heart out at the last chapter. Sorry. 
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr at   
> Miss-bubblegum.tumblr.com


End file.
